Midnight Snack
by Rikusgirl1
Summary: yaoi - sequel to Bathtime at the Phantomhive Estate - When Sebastian wakes the young master up in the middle of the night and whispers seductively into his ear, Ciel can't help but comply and give himself fully to the demon.


**AN:**_ This is somewhat of a sequel to my other Ciel x Sebastian one shot "Bedtime at the Phantomhive Estate". I took much longer writing this one, and I worked hard on it. This is my usual quality of writing, and I plan to rewrite Bathtime in the future. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>Ciel opened his eyes and was met by utter darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Sebastian's blood red gaze above his bed. His butler wouldn't have woken the young earl unless something was wrong, so he sat up in a panic. "What's happened?"<p>

"Nothing, my lord." Sebastian said calmly.

"Then why did you wake me up?" Ciel began to feel frustrated.

"Young master, did you enjoy bath time tonight?" The demon's devilish smile burned the earl's skin.

He looked away from his butler. "Wh… what makes you think that?"

"You were practically moaning my name in your sleep."

Ciel looked back at Sebastian. "That's preposterous."

"Is it?" The demon leaned down and whispered in his master's ear. "I think you've fallen for me."

His butler's hot breath made Ciel shiver before he pushed the demon away. "I would never fall for you."

"Is that so?" Sebastian's hypnotic gaze held his master still. "You know just how tempting demons are."

"Se… bastian…" The earl knew in his head it was wrong, but his body ached for it. For what exactly, he wasn't sure. He only knew he wanted to feel the demon's touch.

"If not, then I will take my leave of you, young master." His butler bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ciel reached and grabbed the demon's sleeve.

Sebastian smirked to himself and turned back to his master. "Yes, my lord?"

The young earl stared into the demonic eyes of his butler. Almost as if guided by a puppet's string, Ciel stood up on the bed and kissed Sebastian on the lips. If he was going to give the demon his soul, he might as well give him his body too. After a few seconds he pulled away from his butler and rested his head on his chest. "Stay."

"Of course, young master." Sebastian sat Ciel down on the bed and kneeled in front of him. "I am your humble servant. Just say it and I shall follow your every command."

The young earl blushed and looked away again. "D… do what you did at bath time…"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian ran his slender fingers across his master's soft member. Ciel tensed and squeezed his eyes shut. The demon's other hand scratched the earl's head and ran through his hair. The young master relaxed immediately. _So like a cat_, Sebastian thought. If anyone besides the butler knew about his master's sweet spot, they could easily manipulate him.

The demon kept one hand on his young lord's head and unbuttoned his nightshirt with the other. Ciel shivered as his skin was exposed to the darkness around them. Sebastian removed the glove on his hand with his teeth, revealing his jet black nails. He took the earl's cock in his hand and began to stroke it. It quickly hardened in the demon's hand, showing just how willing the young master was. "Sebastian…" Ciel murmured.

Sebastian leaned forward and slowly licked the head. The young earl shivered and began to tense up, but his butler continued to calm him by playing with his hair. The demon took his master into his mouth and let his tongue swirl around the head. To keep himself from falling back, Ciel clung to his butler's arm.

Sebastian easily took all of the earl's cock into his mouth. Ciel gasped as the demon pulled back and forth, his master's hardened member pulsing in his mouth. "Se… Sebastian…" The young earl leaned back against the arm his butler held up to stroke his hair. "I–I'm…"

The demon's free hand slid up his master's stomach and began to fondle his nipple. He pulled it and twisted it, getting moans and grunts from Ciel. It didn't take long for the earl Phantomhive to reach his limit and cum into Sebastian's mouth. He swallowed it like a good servant and pulled away from his master.

Ciel fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes. "Sebastian…"

"Would you like to go further, my lord?"

The earl opened his eyes and looked at his butler with a curious look. "Further?"

"Yes." The red eyed demon leaned over his master and whispered in a seductive voice. "Allow me to enter you."

The young lord turned bright red. Something about Sebastian's voice made him say, "Yes."

"As you wish, young master." The demon pressed his lips against the earl Phantomhive's. Ciel closed his eyes and let his butler's tongue enter his mouth and play with his own. Sebastian entangled his fingers in the young master's hair, amusing himself with the reactions he got from the human boy. After releasing the kiss, the demon licked Ciel's neck.

Ciel shivered and shifted underneath his butler. The feeling of fabric between him and Sebastian began to annoy the young lord. "Re–remove your clothes." He said with less force than he would have liked because the demon had licked his neck again.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian stood up straight as he began to strip. He started with his remaining glove, then his tailcoat and his tie. Ciel couldn't look away as he removed his shirt; the demon had chosen to take a perfect human form. However, the young master did look away as his butler removed his pants. He could hear buttons unfastening, fabric sliding down skin and being tossed aside. Sebastian could have easily removed his clothes silently, but he enjoyed teasing the young earl this way. When he was completely naked, he slid off Ciel's nightshirt which had at that point been covered in sweat. The young master looked back at his butler as he did this.

Soon, both males were stripped and laying together on the bed. Sebastian had moved down to Ciel's nipples and was sucking and nibbling at them. The earl Phantomhive made small noises of pleasure and occasionally called his butler's name. The demon decided that was enough teasing for now, so he sat up holding his master in his arms. He grazed Ciel's bottom lip with two fingers. "Open your mouth, young master."

The young lord obeyed Sebastian and opened his mouth. The demon's fingers entered his master's mouth; his tongue immediately circled and moistened his butler's fingers. The earl was getting tired, and the more tired he was, the more submissive he became. Another fact the demon knew that would allow others to easily manipulate Ciel. However, Sebastian was not going to let him sleep yet. He removed his fingers from his young lord's mouth, replacing them with his tongue. The lubricated fingers were moved to the human's virgin entrance. He gasped into the kiss as the demon prodded and teased the hole. His butler inserted a finger into the earl's ass, causing the boy to tense and groan into their kiss. The demon's finger twisted and turned, stretching the tight hole enough for a second finger to fit. Ciel broke the kiss and cried out as his butler stretched his walls.

"This will hurt, young master." Sebastian tilted the lord's head up so they were looking at one another. "Are you sure you want it?"

The earl Phantomhive blinked back tears of pain and found enough voice to give a weak yes. How helpless the human looked amused the demon. The only thing that stopped him from taking the boy's soul right then was the thought of how delicious it would be once it was satisfied with revenge.

Sebastian removed his fingers from Ciel and held him in a position so he could penetrate him. The young lord wrapped his arms around his butler's bare neck and squeezed his eyes shut. The demon smirked and began to enter his master. This made the young earl cry out again, he hadn't expected it to hurt as much as it did. As Sebastian pushed in deeper, the pain mixed with pleasure, and soon it was impossible to tell the difference.

"Sebastian…!" Ciel repeated his name as the demon thrusted in and out of him. "It's too big!"

"Just a little longer, my lord." The butler rubbed his master's head, gently pulling at his hair. The human boy relaxed slightly and let pleasure fill every inch of his body. His breath staggered and with almost every exhale he let out a moan. These moans mixed with Sebastian's name repeated again and again. The demon smiled his usual devilish smile and whispered in a low, seductive voice in his master's ear, "Ciel."

This sent the young earl over the edge, and with a gasp he came all over his butler's chest. Ciel's tight walls clenched tighter around Sebastian's member as he released; the demon stifled a grunt and released his own seed inside of his master. The young lord shivered as he was filled by Sebastian, and when the demon pulled out the earl collapsed onto the bed.

Sebastian watched his master with an amused smile. "Did you enjoy that, young master?"

Ciel nodded and grabbed his butler's arm. "Stay here."

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian laid back on the bed and the human boy he had served for more than two years curled up beside him. The demon pulled a blanket over them to keep the earl warm.

Ciel wrapped an arm around Sebastian and rested his head on his chest. He heard no heartbeat, nor did he feel him breathing. It was just another reminder that his butler wasn't human. "I love you, Sebastian." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Of course, young master." Sebastian watched as the young earl drifted to sleep. "…Ciel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_ Would you believe I waited the entire story just to use the line "It's too big!"? Anyway, my friends have all read this and they can't get enough of it. We spent a whole lunch period just passing it around so others could read it. Heck, my boyfriend even read it (isn't he the best?). They begged me to get it typed and posted, so here it is. ^-^ Please keep reading and reviewing._

**P.S.**_ I hate Claude... just wanted to throw that out there._


End file.
